


Nonsense Love

by LittleMissMusic1993 (EmilytheLemur)



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilytheLemur/pseuds/LittleMissMusic1993
Summary: A one-shot about Mr. Nonsense and Mr. Silly.
Relationships: Mr. Nonsense/Mr. Silly
Kudos: 1





	Nonsense Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men and Little Miss or any of its characters.

All of Nonsenseland was covered in snow. But not white snow. This snow was yellow, and Mr. Nonsense was just waking up in his rowing boat bed. He yawned and stretched and looked out the window. Excitement ran through him and he hopped out of his bed. Forgetting about breakfast, he ran to his lift that would take him down to the ground, for his house was in a tree.

As soon as he was on the ground, he fell down, face first into the snow and moved his arms all around. When he stood up, he looked down at his funny looking snow angel. His big nose made a huge imprint and his “wings” were all over the place. He smiled and thought,  _ Perfect. _

He looked around, wondering what to do now. “I need to do my shopping,” he said to himself. He stayed there for a moment, before heading into town. He passed a dog that meowed and birds that barked, but he didn’t think anything of it because here in Nonsenseland animals often made the wrong sounds.

After a while of walking, Mr. Nonsense was confused when he didn’t come into the town. He stopped and looked around. Somehow he knew he was still in Nonsenseland but it was a part of the area he’s never been in before. He didn’t know if he should keep going or what. As he stood there deciding what to do, he heard someone calling his name.

Looking up, he saw his best friend, Mr. Silly, heading his way. “Hello, Mr. Nonsense,” he greeted the lost Mr. Man. “What are you doing out here?

“I was going into town to do a bit of shopping,” Mr. Nonsense answered, scratching his head in confusion, moving his hat aside and revealing that he had no eyes, but Mr. Silly didn’t either, yet somehow they were able to see just fine.

“You’re far from town,” Mr. Silly told him. “You’re on the edge of Nonsenseland. Over there,” he added, pointing to very, very tall trees. Beside the woods, there was a cottage and a sparkling lake at the foot of a mountain. “That’s Happyland. See that cottage? That’s Mr. Happy’s house, and I was just visiting him. Do you want me to show you to the store?” the light brown Mr. Man offered.

Embarrassment washed over Mr. Nonsense, but only for a moment. He realized that he shouldn’t be self-conscious about having to be shown the way to town, especially around Mr. Silly. He was a good friend and Mr. Nonsense was glad for him.

“Sure,” the yellow Mr. Man responded, smiling.

Mr. Silly grinned too and stretched out his hand, which Mr. Nonsense took and suddenly he was being whisked away toward the center of Nonsenseland.

When they arrived in town, they walked down the sidewalk, still holding hands. They passed a few of their friends, and Mr. Nonsense didn’t understand the weird looks they gave the friends. Mr. Nonsense decided not to pay any attention to them, but when someone glared at them, he was disappointed when Mr. Silly suddenly pulled away from him.

Confused, Mr. Nonsense stopped and asked,” Something wrong?”

His friend avoided looking him in the face. “Nothing. I gotta go,” he said in a hurry. “Can you make it to the shop from here?”

“Yes, but—“

“Okay, bye.” Quickly Mr. Silly walked away, leaving poor Mr. Nonsense staring after him in confusion.

_ That was odd, _ he thought.  _ And not a good kind of odd. I hope he’s okay. _

Sighing, he found the shop and went in to buy his dinner. As he shopped, he decided to go find Mr. Silly when he was done and make sure he was okay. Now eager to finish his shopping and go see his friend, he bought dessert for tonight and hurried to pay for everything.

He was heading toward Mr. Silly’s house when he spotted his other friend, Little Miss Dotty, walking down the sidewalk, too. She saw him and waved a greeting. “Hello, Mr. Nonsense,” she said when she reached him.

He smiled. “Hello, Little Miss Dotty,” he responded, though his mind was elsewhere. She must have noticed this because she looked at him weirdly and asked,’” Are you okay, Mr. Nonsense?”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine,” he answered quickly. Then he sighed and decided to tell her what happened. “Mr. Silly was showing me the way to the shop and we were holding hands and when we got into town, people looked at us really weirdly. Then—“

“Mr. Silly pulled away?” Little Miss Dotty guessed, and Mr. Nonsense nodded, frowning. “I see,” she murmured, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then she grinned and said,'' Perhaps you should remind Mr. Silly how much you mean to each other.”

Mr. Nonsense didn’t understand. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Come here and I’ll tell you,” she giggled, and he leaned in to hear what Little Miss Dotty would tell him.

* * *

Mr. Nonsense skipped along happily, Little Miss Dotty’s plan echoing in his head. Soon he spotted Mr. Silly’s house in the distance and he hurried toward it. He knocked on the door when he got there and almost immediately he heard Mr. Silly call out,” Coming!”

The door opened and the light brown Mr. Man stood in front of him. “Oh, Mr. Nonsense.” He seemed surprised to see him. “W-What are you doing here?”

“Just coming to check up on you.” He remembered what Little Miss Dotty told him to do, but now that he stood here in front of his closest friend, he was suddenly nervous.

_ But I want him to know how much he means to me! _ Mr. Nonsense thought, and he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Then he stepped forward, noticing the confused look Mr. Silly gave him. But he didn’t say anything, only leaned in and pressed his lips against his. Fireworks exploded in his head, and he moved closer to deepen the kiss. He never imagined this would feel so good and right.

At first Mr. Silly didn’t move; then he pushed Mr. Nonsense away. The yellow Mr. Man stared at him in confusion and shock. For the first time ever Mr. Silly was looking angry with him, and without a word, he slammed the door in Mr. Nonsense’s face.

Mr. Nonsense didn’t understand what was happening. He stretched up to knock on the door, but something stopped him. Sadness washed over him and he turned, dragging his feet as he headed home. On the way, he met Little Miss Dotty, who looked at him and asked,” What happened?”

Numb with misery, Mr. Nonsense walked past her and went home. Now sitting in his rowing boat bed, he stared out the window, watching as the birds flew backwards. He looked down at the ground and saw a pig wearing trousers and a bowler hat walking past his house. It was starting to snow again, and it looked beautiful. Yet for some reason he was hurting too much to enjoy anything that was happening around him.

“What is wrong with me?” he asked himself out loud.

He laid down in his bed and he must have fallen asleep because a knocking sound woke him up. Hardly knowing what he was doing, he climbed out of his bed and went to the window. Mr. Silly was standing underneath his tree, knocking on it to get Mr. Nonsense’s attention. Automatically joy surged through him at the sight of his best friend. But then he remembered what happened and sadness crushed the joy.

“What do you want?” he demanded, not meaning to sound so harsh, but he was too upset to control his tone of voice.

“I wanted to apologize,” Mr. Silly called up. “Please send down the lift.”

Mr. Nonsense wasn’t sure at first. But in the end, he decided to let his friend up. Once in Mr. Nonsense’s house, Mr. Silly ran to him and threw himself at him. Mr. Nonsense stumbled backwards and they fell into his boat. Suddenly Mr. Nonsense realized they were kissing, and for a long moment he thought it was a mistake and that Mr. Silly would push him away again. But then he realized that Mr. Silly was actually kissing him this time.

After a while of making out, the Mr. Men sat up, and Mr. Nonsense stared at Mr. Silly, feeling confused, happy, and angry. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he didn’t really care much; he just wanted to be with Mr. Silly. Yet he was upset that it seemed like Mr. Silly could kiss him, but Mr. Nonsense couldn’t kiss Mr. Silly.

Battling these emotions, Mr. Nonsense climbed out of the boat and faced his friend as Mr. Silly also got out of the rowing boat bed. “I-I don’t understand,” Mr. Nonsense confessed. “Why did you kiss me?”

Mr. Silly frowned and shifted his feet, looking awkward. “When you kissed me earlier, it freaked me out, especially after those people looked at us weirdly when we were holding hands… I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away…” He took a step forward and grabbed Mr. Nonsense’s hands. “I love you, Mr. Nonsense,” he announced, and pure joy overcame Mr. Nonsense.

He hugged his best friend and said excitedly,” I love you, too, Mr. Silly!” He kissed him repeatedly, only stopping to take in a breath, and Mr. Silly smiled and turned away, clearly blushing. But there was still one thing Mr. Nonsense didn’t understand. “Mr. Silly?” he asked hesitantly.

He turned back. “Yes?”

“Why did those people looking at us bother you? And us kissing… Why did it freak you out?”

Mr. Silly sighed. “I guess I was being silly,” he said softly. “But not a good kind of silly,” he quickly added, looking at him. “I shouldn’t let people tell me who I should love and hold hands with. I’m sorry, Mr. Nonsense. Can you ever forgive me?”

Mr. Nonsense smiled. “Of course,” he said, moving in closer and wrapping his arm around Mr. Silly.

The light brown Mr. Man smiled up at him. “Thank you,” he whispered, and for several long moments, they just held each other. Then Mr. Nonsense pulled away and said,” Let’s go play in the snow for the rest of the day.”

“Sure,” Mr. Silly said, following Mr. Nonsense outside. They both made funny looking snow angels, then built a snowman together, but instead of rolling out round snowballs, they somehow came out square. Just as Mr. Silly was putting the square head on top of the body, Mr. Nonsense found sticks for the arms, four of them. Together they found pieces of the face from stuff littered around. When it was done, they stepped back and looked at their creation. Mr. Nonsense put his arm around Mr. Silly, who leaned into him, and they both sighed happily.

They jumped in surprise when they noticed a crowd was starting to form. Some people glared at them or called them names, and shame washed over Mr. Nonsense, feeling like he was doing something wrong. Then Mr. Silly took a step toward the people and glared at them.

“What?” he demanded. “You never seen two Mr. Men madly in love with each other?”

“It’s disgusting,” someone growled.

“It’s none of your business,” Mr. Silly retorted. He walked back to Mr. Nonsense and took hold of his hand. “Come along, Mr. Nonsense,” he said and guided him away from the crowd.

They passed Little Miss Dotty, and she smiled at them. “Well done, Mr. Silly,” she said.

Mr. Nonsense stopped and looked at her. “What does she mean?” he asked Mr. Silly.

Shifting his feet, Mr. Silly confessed,” Little Miss Dotty was the one who convinced me that I should come find you. She made me realize that I did have feelings for you and I shouldn’t let other people control me.”

Mr. Nonsense stared at him, then looked at Little Miss Dotty. “Well, thank you,” he said. “You’ve helped me so much today. Now come on, Mr. Silly,” he went on to his friend. “Let’s go somewhere and don’t worry what people say.”

“Where should we go, Mr. Nonsense?”

Reaching for his hand, Mr. Nonsense smiled and said,” I don’t care, as long as you’re with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you!


End file.
